Hellooooo Nurse!
by Luckynlove
Summary: Hello Nurse is tired of not being taken seriously. Just a random One-shot I came up with!


Disclaimer: I don't own the Animaniacs but they've stolen my inner child's heart (in a non-creepy way)!

A/N: I watched some clips and a few episodes on YouTube and it got me thinking of this plot. This is my first Animaniacs fic and I hope you like it! If you don't… Well, then you don't… Anyway, here's the story!

* * *

"Hellooooo Nurse!" The Warner Brothers shouted at their favorite nurse. This was followed by jumping into her arms and kissing her cheeks. It was another typical day in Dr. Scratchansniff's office. The Warner Siblings were there for another De-Zany Session, but it all went to pieces once the doctor called for his nurse.

"Warners! Get off of my nurse!" Dr. Scratchansniff yelled, making Yakko and Wakko jump down and back to their seats.

"You wanted to see me, Doctor?" She asked after a giggle from the boys' insanity.

"Yes, I did." He pushed up his glasses.

"Do you need me to do an actual task like prescribe the kids with something? I think they need…"

"Oh, no. You don't need to do that. I decide what goes in these body's."

"But you haven't prescribed anything. That's what psychiatrists do."

"But still." Hello Nurse sighed and was about to walk away. She never gets any serious tasks besides fetching various objects. "Um, actually…" She turned around and stood her ground. The doctor looked at the nurse, to the children, and back at the nurse. He started getting all shaky and nervous.

"Go on, Scratchy! You can do it." Yakko whispered.

"Yeah, do it, Scratchy!" Wakko and Dot chimed in.

"Would you come see me when we're done?" Dr. Scratchansniff gave her a huge smile.

"Um, Okay." As soon as Hello Nurse walked out the door, the Warner Siblings sighed in disappointment.

From the door, she could hear Dr. Scratchansniff. "I know I was supposed to ask her but I couldn't…" He said.

"Well, now you _have_ to do it after hours." Yakko reminded him.

"Afterwards, you _have_ to tell us everything that happened!" Dot squealed.

"From there on, we'll take care of everything!" Wakko added.

"This can't be." Hello Nurse said to herself after taking her ear off of the door. "Does Otto Scratchansniff want to go out on a date with me?" She gasped. "Worst of all, the Warners are going to take care of everything! What can that mean? I better get some coffee while I wait until their session is over." With that thought, Hello Nurse exited the building.

"Hello Nurse!" One guy whistled. He was a large man whistling from a manhole. He was probably working construction. Another guy who was also a stereotypical looking construction worker chimed in by clapping his hands wildly. Hello Nurse just simply tossed her hair and continued to walk down the street. The coffee shop was just across the street but she had to find a crosswalk first to be safe.

As she waited for the WALK signal to appear, a crowd of guys started to surround her. "May I help you?" she asked one guy who was staring at her. He was a regular looking guy, but he was obviously not her type.

"Oh, maybe by going on a date with me?" He asked.

"No." She flatly said. "Sorry. You're not my type." Once the signal turned green, Hello Nurse sped-walked to the other side. After being so glad to have left the group of guys, Hello Nurse was finally at the coffee shop. However, as soon as she entered, she attracted the eyes of all the guys.

"How may I help you?" One teenage boy asked hesitantly. She noticed that his eyes were much lower than they need to be.

Naturally, she moved her head lower so that he could see his green eyes. "I'll have the Home Brewer with a splash of vanilla." She ordered.

"Would you like that for here or to-go?" He must be really distracted!

"To-go?" She told him. "I better get something for Otto. Can I get one of your famous coffee cakes?"

"Sure."

When the transaction was complete and everything was paid for, Hello Nurse decided to sit down at a table. Little did she know, there were a group of guys (nerds if you will) sitting and typing on computers. "So I kept telling him that he got the equation wrong. He just wouldn't listen." One said with a hard lisp.

"What a newb in quantum physics!" One other guy said. He was a little bit more cleaned up than the others. He had a nice complexion, nice clothes, and he sounded like he can hold an intelligent conversation. All of this gave Hello Nurse some interest.

"So how did you handle the situation?" Another guy asked. He had huge glasses and looked pretty fragile.

"I simply kicked him out of my project." Nerd-with-lisp said.

"That's what I would've done." The final guy said. He was pretty round with a Spiderman shirt. "That proves my thesis that Music majors don't know a thing on photon cannons."

"Finally, someone who knows a thing or two in this town!" Hello Nurse thought to herself.

"So what about my thesis?" Cute nerd asked.

"What's your thesis?" Fragile nerd asked.

"Attractive people have the ability to reach maximum IQ levels."

"Oh, you'll never prove that." Round nerd said.

"What makes you say that?"

"How often do you come across beautiful smart chicks?" Nerd-with-lisp asked.

"Well, how about that pretty chick at the next table?" Hello Nurse's heart skipped a beat as the cute nerd got out of his seat and headed to her table. "Hello, ma'ame." He greeted with a perfectly white smile.

"Hello." She greeted back. "How may I help you?"

"Well, by the way you're dressed, I would say you're a nurse."

"Yes, I am."

"I hope you don't mind, but I'm proving a thesis on attractive people with intelligent minds. Do you mind if I ask a few questions?"

"Not at all, but you would have to make it quick. I need to get back to work soon."

"Oh, it won't take long at all." She gestured a hand towards a chair, signaling that he sit down. "Have you been to college?"

"Yes, I have. I went to Yale on a full scholarship and majored in physics."

"A full scholarship?"

"Yeah, for my high IQ." Before he could question, Hello Nurse added "It's 157."

"Wow! That's nice!"

"Thank you."

"What made you decide that you wanted to be a physics major?"

She thought about it for a second. "Well, I would have to say that I was always interested in the art of science tying into everyday life. I thought that I'll get an awesome job where people would stop liking me for my body and more for my mind."

"But you're a nurse."

"They respect me for my mind but they really like me for my looks. I'm never taken seriously."

"Number 86!" One woman shouted.

"That's my order." Hello Nurse told him, getting up and making her way to the counter.

"Before you go, can I get your name?"

She stopped in her tracks. No one ever asked for her name before! For years, they just called her Hello Nurse. I guess he'll be the first to find out! "I'm Angel." She answered. "But everyone calls me Hello Nurse."

"Why is that?"

As if on cue, the Warners were stood at the glass front door. "Hellooooo Nurse!" the brothers shouted.

"That's why." She told him.

"Oh, well my name's Rodger. I hope we can talk again."

"That would be nice. How about dinner sometime?" She wrote her phone number on a napkin. "You can call me."

"That would be nice. It was nice meeting you, Angel." He shook her hand.

"It was nice meeting you, too." She walked out of the shop with her purchases.

"Hellooooo Nurse!" greeted her number one fans.

She gave a little giggle and patted the boys on their heads with her free hand. "Hello, boys." As she walked, she noticed that the Warners were following her. Hello Nurse (or Angel) didn't mind because she liked them.

"Are you going back to Scratchy's office?" Yakko asked.

"Well, that's where I work."

When she entered the building and into Dr. Scratchansniff's office, he was sitting in his chair, waiting for her to arrive and for the right words to say. "Ah, Nurse, sit down."

"Now, Doctor," Hello Nurse sat down. "What is this about?"

"I just wanted to ask you something."

"The answer is no, Doctor. I can't go out on a date with you. You're old enough to be my father! And that's how I look up to you sometimes. Plus, I wanted to tell you that I want to be treated like I work in this profession. I'm a nurse, not a model. I need someone that I can hold an intelligent conversation with not one that will just stare at me. Then I met Roger. We're going on a date soon, so I'm sorry."

As soon as she was finished, the doctor looked dumbfounded. "Um, that's not what I was going to ask, but I'm glad you brought this to my attention."

"You weren't? I mean, you are?" She asked with a confused look.

"Yes, because I had never realized it until now. From now on, I will let you help around a little more, but you have to promise to not out show me." He smiled.

"Okay! Now, what did you want to ask me?"

"I wanted to ask you what you wanted to do for your birthday next weekend."

"Oh, it doesn't matter. Why couldn't you ask me before?"

"Because, the Warners want to know so they could get things, but I thought you might want to share it just with me."

"Oh, Scratchansniff, you know what I like! Just do the same thing as last year!"

"Great! Well, see you tomorrow."

"Bye!"

Not too long into her walk to her car did she see the Warner brothers and the Warner sister. "Hellooooo Nurse!"

* * *

So that's the story! What did you think? Even if you didn't review, I'm glad you took time to read it and I hope that you enjoyed it!


End file.
